Toolshed
Possessing mental command over power tools, Toolshed is an extremely handy member of Freedom Pals. To the kids at school he is Stan Marsh but when darkness falls, Toolshed rushes into battle armed with contents of his dad’s workbench.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Toolshed' is the alter-ego of Stan Marsh in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Toolshed wears a white t-shirt with a red pin badge with the letter T in it, blue jeans, a brown belt that carries his tools and black sneakers. He also wears yellow construction goggles that covers his eyes. Toolshed is a extremely handy member of the Freedom Pals (formerly with Coon and Friends) whose power is that he has mental powers over every type of tool that came from his dad's workbench. History Toolshed first came up with the idea of starting a franchise of their own and left Coon and Friends. During Civil War 2, Toolshed called Coon and Friends out, expressing the gratitude he had for the New Kid, and offered to return the favor whenever the New Kid need help. However, Doctor Timothy showed up with the other Freedom Pals, Toolshed joined the Freedom Pals and battled. He may let out a microaggression during the battle, implying the New Kid was somehow responsible for his assault. After their defeat, Toolshed considered the New Kid as Coon and Friends' only reason to succeed as he said they are "nothing without the New Kid", he then welcomed the New Kid to switch sides, and stuck to his promise. On the second night, Toolshed led the New Kid to the storage facilities, on the way, he showed the New Kid his powers: Sandblaster. Toolshed then joined Coon and Friends on the search for scrambles, he cleared the entrance to enter the facility. When Super Craig was trapped between "Lava", Toolshed showed his concern toward the trapped. The New Kid, on the other hand, willfully put Toolshed's sandblaster in their butt, thereby carried out a blast that swept away all the "Lava". Toolshed praised the ability he performed with The New Kid, and from then on, the Sandblaster ability is activated. Toolshed worked with the rest to uncover the meth lab and to defeat Professor Chaos. Abilities Toolshed excels as a long ranged fighter and his ultimate attack "Full Bore" is one of the most powerful ultimate attacks in the game. His healing ability Revitotron 9000 can heal multiple allies at once and covers a good portion of the field. However, his other attacks do less damage than other allies and he is a bad choice for close range, as he has a lower health bar and will easily be taken down in one or two hits if fighting strong enemies such as Morgan Freeman. * Full Bore - Ultimate - Facial deconstruction using power drill. **Range: 2 tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: None * Spiral Power - Damage along two diagonal lines (Similar to Psychic‘s Cerebral Blast ability). **Range: 6 tiles within 2 diagonal lines in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Drillslinger - Chucks screwdrivers for damage and knockback. **Range: All horizontal lines in between him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Knockback * Revitotron 9000 - Heals and refreshes allies. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles and 2 in both sides (cone shape) in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Allies healed Quests Given Quotes Field/Story During Civil War 2: Playtime's Over * "Relax, Coon Friends. I didn't come to fight." During Freedom Calling * "No... This was someone who wanted to hurt us personally." * "Hey, isn't that the New Kid's parents?" During Farts of Future Past * "What's that?" * "There he is!" * "WAIT! WAIT, STOPPPPP!" * "Everyone LISTEN! This is all just a plan to get more crime in our town so that the Coon and Friends franchise would be bigger than the Freedom Pals franchise!" * "Cat urine has been put into your drugs and alcohol to raise crime in the city so that the Coon would have more crime to fight. Everything was thought up by THIS ASSHOLE!" * "No! Don't you get it?! HE DID IT ALL!" * "STOP WITH THAT ALREADY!" * "Please don't tell me you're buying this." Battle * Selected ** "Clocking in!" ** "Ok!" ** "Toolshed!" * Battle start ** "Let's fix these idiots!" ** "I estimate this job will take...oh, five to ten minutes." ** "Let's get down to work!" * Turn start ** "Time to D.I.Y. some justice!" ** "Time to show off my toolset." ** "You don't wanna mess with my toolshed." ** "Time to work." ** "On the clock." ** "I'm on the job!" ** "Somebody's about to get fixed. Who's it gonna be?" ** "Let's go!" ** "Rack 'em up!" ** "Time to get nailed, assholes!" ** "Ready to screw the bad guys!" ** "Come on, let's do this!" ** "I got just the tool for this job!" ** "Here we go!" * Turn start, low health ** "Is it break time yet?" ** "OK, let's finish this job." ** "I'm not done yet!" ** "Clocking in...phew." ** "Man, is it quittin' time yet?" * New Kid turn start ** "Get in there, New Kid!" ** "You're up to bat, New Kid!" ** "You got this, Butthole!" ** "Go, Butthole!" * Idle ** "Hmm, lots of options here." ** "I knew I'd regret not bringing the belt sander." ** "What's the best move?" ** "Girls think tools are sexy, right?" ** "Just gimme a minute here." * Ally idle ** "The sooner you go the sooner it's my turn." * Captain Diabetes idle ** "Scott, come on." * New Kid idle ** "Get in there, New Kid. Do your thing." * First time using Spiral Power ** "That was my drillslinger." * Using Spiral Power ** "Gunslinger!" ** "Laser drills!" ** "Draw!" ** "You're dead!" ** "How about this?!" * After using Spiral Power ** "You got fucking drilled!" ** "They're drills that shoot lasers. They're totally believable and cool." ** "For the full backstory of my laser drills, read Toolshed: Nobody's Tool #1, coming out this spring." ** "Hope you brought safety goggles!" * First time using Drillslinger ** "That's my Double Screw! It pierces from both sides, pretty neat, huh?" * Using Drillslinger ** "Screwdrivers of death!" ** "Catch!" ** "How about THIS?" ** "Phillips fling!" ** "Double Screw!" ** "Take this!" ** "Deal with this, asshole!" ** "Get back!" * Using Drillslinger, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "Screw you Chaos!" * After using Drillslinger ** "Those are my dad's so I'm going to need them back at some point." ** "Obviously a situation where Philips head shines." * Using Revitotron 9000 ** "Thank me later." ** "I got what you need." ** "I got you." ** "Here!" ** "Here, man." * Ultimate ready ** "We advance a little further with each turn - that's how a drill works!" ** "I'm ready to break out the heavy equipment, guys!" * After using Full Bore ** "This is a gross misuse of a power drill, but you had it comin'!" ** "I find a 1/2 drill bit is the best choice for body work!" ** "Now all we need is a 3/8 inch drywall screw and we could hang a picture off that wound." * Ally attacking ** "Yeah, let's fuck these guys up!" * After ally attacking ** "That might require therapy to get over." ** "Boom! Nailed it!" * After ally using punching attack ** "Now, that was a punching." * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "Nice. You really captured his bad side." * After Call Girl using Blocked ** "The lesson here: Never never ever mess with Call Girl." * After Fastpass using Hit and Run ** "Good hustle! Good hustle!" * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Top-notch lasering, dude." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "You're kicking serious ass, buddy!" * After Mosquito attacking ** "Maybe put down a drop cloth next time." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury or Dread Rush ** "Uh oh. When Mysterion rolls up his sleeves, weird shit happens." * After New Kid attacking ** "ButtLord's really giving them shit!" ** "ButtLord wrecked them!" ** "You're taking care of business, ButtLord." ** "How'd he do that?" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "You turned your passion into your job, Professor Chaos. I admire that." ** "That was some quality Chaos, I guess." * After Professor Chaos using Hammer of Chaos ** "Sometimes all that separates us from Chaos is a single shim." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "Super Craig's definitely playing full-contact superhero." ** "Consider them pulverized!" * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "That went over well." * After a Timefart ** "You didn't deserve that turn anyway." ** "Better luck next time." ** "Kiss your turn goodbye." * After a Timefart Pause ** "I swear ButtLord looks ten seconds older." * After a Timefart Summon ** "Appreciate the extra hand, new kid!" * Enemy defeated ** "Got 'em!" ** "Hell yeah!" ** "Enemy down!" * Enemy defeated, low health ** "Yeah! This isn't over!" * Using healing item on self ** "You're going down!" * Using healing item on ally ** "Take this, man." * Healed ** "Wow, I needed that!" ** "Thanks for that." ** "Hell yeah, teamwork!" * Healed and protected ** "Thanks!" ** "Thanks, man." * Reviving ** "Toolshed's got your back." * Attacked ** "Holy shit!" ** "Stop!" ** "Mother fucker!" ** "Aw, come on!" ** "Dude, lay off!" * New Kid attacked ** "You can take it, ButtLord." * Call Girl attacked ** "Hey! No screwing with my Call Girl!" * After using Ham Radio ** "Thanks, Uncle Jimbo!" * Grossed Out ** "Aw, sick, dude." * Ally defeated ** "Shit, he's down." * Victory ** "GG guys!" ** "All right!" ** "Job's done!" ** "For freedom! And the Pals who love it!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, using Spiral Power *** Call Girl: "Nailed them, Stan!" Toolshed: "Technically I drilled them, but...thanks!" ** With Call Girl, after using Drillslinger *** Call Girl: "You're a pretty handy guy to have around, Stan." Toolshed: "Thanks, Call Girl." *** Call Girl: "You're pretty good with your hands, Stan." Toolshed: "Uh, heh. Thanks, Call Girl." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Phone Destroyer *** Toolshed: "You would never do something like that to me, would you, Call Girl?" Call Girl: "Of course not. Unless you deserved it." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Flash Mob *** Toolshed: "How did you organize that so fast?" Call Girl: "I spent the last six months canvassing community centers. How do you think? With the internet, silly!" ** With Call Girl, attacked *** Call Girl: "Be more careful, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "I'm trying!" ** With Call Girl, Call Girl attacked *** Toolshed: "Jesus! Are you OK, Wendy?" Call Girl: "Yeah, Stan, thanks." *** Toolshed: "Hey! That's no normal girl you're hitting there!" Call Girl: "Thanks. I think." ** With Captain Diabetes, character other than Captain Diabetes idle *** Captain Diabetes: "Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie at my place after this? Stan?" Toolshed: "Uh... Nah dude I'm busy, sorry." Captain Diabetes: "How about tomorrow?" *** Captain Diabetes: "Did you guys know insulin comes from pigs?" Toolshed: "Cool, Scott." ** With Captain Diabetes, after using Spiral Power *** Captain Diabetes: "There's a new sheriff in town, and his name is Toolshed." *** Toolshed: "Thanks, Captain Diabetes! You can be my deputy." ** With Captain Diabetes, after using Drillslinger *** Captain Diabetes: "Captain Diabetes salutes you, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "Yeah, OK...thanks." ** With the Coon, after using Drillslinger *** The Coon: "You've obviously had some practice handling tools." Toolshed: "Uh-huh." The Coon: "You know, "tools" is another word for "penises."" Toolshed: "Yep. I know." ** With Mosquito, after Call Girl using Blocked *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." Toolshed: "Dude!" ** With Mysterion, after using Drillslinger *** Mysterion: "Fight or fail, what does it matter? You'll be dust in a hundred years anyway." Toolshed: "Oh, god, you're right!" ** With Mysterion, after Mysterion using Demonic Fury *** Toolshed: "Not sure those powers of yours are up to code." Mysterion: "I am not bound by your natural laws." ** With Fastpass, Fastpass turn start *** Fastpass: "Thanks for letting me borrow your jigsaw, Toolshed!" Toolshed: "When did you borrow that?" Fastpass: "Like, five seconds ago. I am so fast." ** With Professor Chaos, battle start against Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *** Toolshed: "Well, that's one hell of a construction project." Professor Chaos: "Thanks!" ** With Professor Chaos, after using Drillslinger *** Professor Chaos: "How does it feel to serve as a tool of Chaos?" Toolshed: "Dude, not everyone is into your Chaos shtick." Professor Chaos: "Muahahaha! Spoken like a true agent of Chaos!" ** With Super Craig, after using Drillslinger *** Super Craig: "Cool. But you'd probably get more out of those tools if you sold them on eBay." Toolshed: "Don't be a dick, Super Craig." Super Craig: "Speak up. Couldn't hear you over my massive middle finger." * Unsorted ** Toolshed: "Maybe I could be in your next flash mob, Call Girl. You know, if you want." Call Girl: "That'd be nice, Toolshed." ** "Oh my god! They K.O-ed Mysterion!" Gallery 20180205104817_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Toolshed. 20180223105541_1.jpg|Toolshed confronting the Coon and Friends at the playground. 20180223105657 1.jpg|Toolshed observing The Coon getting "mind raped" by Doctor Timothy. Front met.jpg|Toolshed emerging from the bush near The New Kid's house. 20180224165829_1.jpg|Toolshed making his appearance in front of The New Kid's house. 20180224171727_1.jpg|Toolshed talking to The New Kid in front of The New Kid's house. 20180224165906_1.jpg|Toolshed observing his father keying the family car. 20180304173442_1.jpg|Toolshed explaining to The New Kid how his father is acting even stupider than before. 20180224172301_1.jpg|Toolshed demonstrating his Sandblaster ability to The New Kid. 20180224172907_1.jpg|Toolshed helping to clear the "lava" barricade at the U-Stor-It entrance. 20180304174958_1.jpg|Toolshed giving a "boost" to Human Kite. 20180304175019_1.jpg|Toolshed asking The New Kid on what he has found. 20180304180327_1.jpg|Toolshed being surprised on Call Girl's appearance inside U-Stor-It. 20180304181604_1.jpg|Toolshed panicking about the fact that there is no air compressor around. 20180224182320_1.jpg|Toolshed, with The New Kid discovering Professor Chaos's scheme to encase the whole of South Park in "lava". 20180228110613_1.jpg|Toolshed seen tinkering with his tools in his house's garage on Day 3 in-game. 20180312215717_1.jpg|Toolshed alongside the united Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313170616_1.jpg|Toolshed informing that the group has to wait for about 6 hours before they can come in to Mephesto Genetics Lab for the tour. 20180312220803_1.jpg|Toolshed telling Dr. Mephesto that he's wondering what happened to his son during the tour of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313175442_1.jpg|Toolshed confronting The Coon and Mitch Conner on the third floor of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180314114134_1.jpg|Toolshed claiming that it is impossible to take down Human Kite's mutated cousin. 20180302122914 1.jpg|Toolshed unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180224183043_1.jpg|Toolshed unleashing his Ultimate ability 'Full Bore'. Trivia * Although his abilities are exaggerated, Toolshed is one of only 3 allies that qualifies as a legitimate superhero in real life (having gadgetry or abilities that can be used for heroism rather than pretend abilities). The others being Call Girl and Mysterion (Super Craig's powers aren't pretend, but they are something all kids can do). * Toolshed makes a few references to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime series. ** His Full Bore Ultimate ability looks extremely similar to the Giga Drill Break, one of the main mecha's signature attacks. ** One of his abilities is called "Spiral Power", referencing the main source of energy for the mecha of the series. ** When his turn comes while the Ultimate bar is charged, Toolshed may say "We advance a little further with each turn; that's how a drill works!". This is a near-direct quote from Simon, the main character of TTGL, during the final battle of the series. * Toolshed is the only combat buddy: ** without any ability to inflict status effects. ** that is a locked combatant when he isn't even an ally. * Toolshed is the only Freedom Pal who has no lines relating to the Freedom Pals' motto. * Toolshed has been shown as one of the Coon and Friends in some trailers, with some trivia videos showing that he "betrayed" Doctor Timothy. There are several moments in the game showing his scrapped intent to switch sides. ** Toolshed looks for the cat rather than simply blowing away the lava in front of the gate. He is also extremely concerned when Super Craig is trapped between the lava. ** In the battle with all of the Coon Friends, Toolshed is the only one among Freedom Pals that give advice to the New Kid, including the invincibility of Doctor Timothy's Shield. ** Toolshed has no idea what is behind the curtains in the Freedom Pals base, while almost all of the other Freedom Pals know about that. Also, he is confused when Mysterion announces the Doctor's plan to include everyone. ** After the reveal of the plan, Toolshed stands with the Coon and Friends, and blames the New Kid for attacking Doctor Timothy, so as to escape the accusations made by the Freedom Pals, even though he didn't do anything. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Friendable Characters